I missed you
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: There is a new girl with a similar destiny like Yugi. The pharaoh and our little hero are drawn to her. Secrets of the past are begining to be revealed and a promise is to be keept when love blooms and the past reawaikens. I have rewritten the fic...


A/N: and here is the second of my re-written fictions. I can't believe that I had such a horrible grammar, and I still can't the lemon scene right, it was my wery first try, but you musst imagine the whole thing…

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own Yu-Gi-OH! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (he's brillant). But there are some of my own characters in this fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Domino City. Yugi woke with the first sun rays. And after five minutes was he already dressed and on his way to his bed room door to go out when he stopped in front of the door and turned around. On his desk sat Yami the soul of the ancient pharaoh. He stared out of the window, his mind far away. "_He look's so depressed and he won't tell me why"_. When he thought this the pharaoh immediately turned to the boy. _"No. I forgot, that he can read my mind."- _said his mind as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Yugi, you don't have to worry about me."- said the ruler and turned his gaze back to the sky, but the boy knew that there was something. The pharaoh wasn't usually that silent, only when deep in thought about something that bothers him.

"Then why are you so sad?"- asked the younger with a little bit more force then he wanted to, but he wanted to help his friend.

"It's because,… I miss her..."- said the ruler in a sad voice. This made Yugi a little bit curious and at the same time worried. Who was the person after his best friend longed so much to see again. It was strange and he knew that it was not right from him, but he felt a little bit jealous.

"Who is 'she'?"- he asked, his voice filled with emotions.

"She was... my greatest friend and my first and only love ..."

"Your WHAT...!"- he was in sock. Why didn't he tell him about her. He wanted to know what her name was, how did she look like, what happened to her. But he didn't want to upset his friend. He would tell him when he's ready so he turned around and went of.

* * *

**/8 ours later/**

Yugi was back at home after a long day with his friends Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke. As he went to the living room, he saw his grandfater, but he wasn't alone. On the chair opposite his opa sat a girl around his age. She wore a black top and a navy blue jacket with a matching long blue rock that went down to her ankles and black shoes. She had light purple ayes and her hair color looked much like his. When his grandpa saw Yugi in the doorway, he smiled. "_In his age, I had the same expression on my face when..."_- but then he remembered his visitor.

"Oh. Please forgive me. This is my grandson Yugi. And Yugi this is Alexa Ner."

"Oh...ehm...hay..."- he waved nervous.

"Hay"- said the girl not wery impressed.-"Grandpa when you don't mind, I would like to go upstairs"

"Of curse. Good night"

"Good night."

There was a long awkward silence between Yugi and his grandpa after she left. The boy was so speechless that he didn't see that the pharaoh was watching her every step with confusion and interest in his ayes and...hope. After five minutes the boy found the boy his voice again.

"Opa. What is she doing here?"-he asked confused pointing upstairs.

"She is the granddaughter of a women that was my school love, and her grandfather who died a five years ago was a great friend and colleague who was with me as I found the puzzle. Her grandmother died last week and I didn't want her to live alone in that big house. Her parents died in a collapsing tomb in Egypt, when she was five. So, she is living now with us."- said the old man happy.

"WHAAT!"- Yugi was in sock. Living together, with a girl that he met ten minutes earlier. He didn't even reorganize that his grandpa brought him upstairs right in front of her door. He gave the poor boy a lecture about how to act around a girl and went smiling away, leaving his gradson gapping behind. When he left, the pharaoh made him self visible.

"She looks like her..."- he said.

"What do you mean Yami?"

"Yugi, pleas go to her and speak with her. I wan't to know if she is with her"- at this point Yugi wanted to disagree, but when Yami looked like that, he said 'yes'.

So our little hero stood in front of the door beside his room. At this time he had already the colour of a tomato and he was shaking, but managed somehow to knock. He waited for two minutes and when the reply came he wen't in. He was stunned about the room, there were a five swords and masks and many old Egyptian artifacts, statues and old pictures. She was standing in the middle of the room smiling at him, which made his heart jump. Just jet, noticed Yugi that she whore a chain necklace with a medalion on it that looked much like one millennium item.

"We thought that you two will never come."- said the girl as she turned to her desk.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"- asked the boy confused, but then he looked behind her and there was one other person with them in the room. She looked just like Alexa, but a little bit older and her eyes held more strength in them as her soft and innocent ones. He felt that Yami was standing behind him.

"Nefrite…"-spoke the pharaoh gently, but his voice was just about a whisper. The girl stepped to him and put her arms around his neck, looking in his amethyst ayes with hers, she was only three inches shorter then him. He made the same, but he put his arms around her waist.

"I missed you my pharaoh…"- she whispered in a gentle, longing voice.

"I missed you too, my queen…"-he said as they both closed their ayes and put they foreheads together.

At this moment grabbed Alexa, Yugi's hand and dragged him out of the room and went with him in Yugi's.

"I'm happy that they are back together, Nefrite was in the last time wery depressed"-said Alexa sitting on his bed.-"Yugi is everything ok…?"- asked the girl worriedly and went up to the boy who was only staring in mid air. This snapped him out of his shock.

"What?...ehm…I'm fine."-he said blushing, then their noses were just inches apart.

"Do you want to play with me?"- now, when you couldn't see Yugi's blush until yet, then now you could see it even from the moon. -"So? Do you want to duel?"

"No…I mean...yes…he..he.., you meant that with 'play'. Ok."- he stammered, rubbing the back of his head, Alexa stared only confused to the boy as she took her deck out from her pocket.

"Are you sure, that you are all right?"

"Yes, only the latest happenings are still a little bit confusing. How did you get your millenniums item?"-he asked, pointing at the medallion around her neck as they sat down.

"I was only five when my parents died and lived then with my grandmother. Some years later my grandfater come back from one expedition from Egypt and gave me the medallion. He told me that it belonged to a young queen who died when she was eighteen. After that I begun hearing noises from the item and from my deck and on one night she appeared in front of me."

"Were you afraid?"

"Hm...a little bit."

"Did she lose her memory to?"

"Yes, but then she begun remembering her past, but just little parts. I saw them also in my dreams, but I couldn't see their faces, they were hidden by shadows."- she told him as she draw her cards and set a monster hidden and two face down cards on her side of the field.

"I have sometimes also such dreams..."

"And what are they like?"

"Hmm…it is hard to describe, but sometimes I have the feeling that a five of the people there are persons that I know." He said thoughtfully." Alexa, you know what."

"What?"

"It is great to have someone with who you can freely talk about such things then the person goes through the same." He said smiling.

"Yes it is."

* * *

_**/Next morning/ **_

Alexa was doing the dishes, when Yugi come in the kitchen after he took a shower and got dressed.

"Morning"- said the girl in front of the sink.

"Morning. Where is grandpa?"-he asked as he sat down.

"He's in the shop. I made you pancakes; your opa told me that you like them."- she said as she put a plate fresh pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, he's telling you a lot about me"- said the boy taking the syrup.

"I don't, know why he's doing this."- she answered.

"I don't understand his motives either."-he said as he took a bite.-"They are really great."

"Arigatou."

After Yugi finished eating, he went to the sink. "Have you planned something for today? I mean…we have summer vacation and when you have nothing planed, then I could show you around in the city."

"I'm going to the Domino Ice Skate Hall."

"Can I come with you? I don't have anything planned for today and I think that our two friends over there would be happy about that."- he said pointing to the table where the two ancient souls were sitting and looking at each other smiling.

"Ok"- she said as she watched the two._"I don't even remember seeing Nefrite ever being so happy."_

* * *

_**/At the hall/ **_

"I…I don't know…Yami if…if this was su…such a good idea…"- said Yugi after he fal the sixteenth time in a row. The pharaoh stood beside him and watched his little self alike.

"Shall I help you?"- asked Alexa wery amused and reached him her hand and pulled him up, but that brought an other problem. Both fell and Yugi landed on top of Alexa. Both of them blushed twelve shades of crimson. Meanwhile stood the two ancient rulers a bow them a little bit dumbfaulted and confused. This should be a long day.

* * *

_**/Meanwhile by Yugi's house/ **_

"What do you mean, he isn't home?"- asked Rebecca.

"He went ice skating."- said the old man frightened from the girl.

"Good. Come on guys, we're going to join him!"- yelled the girl and dragged Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke with her.

As Solomon watched them leave he sweatdropped._"Should I have told them that my grandson has already company there?"_

* * *

_**/Back at the hall/**_

Yugi learned fast and now he enjoyed it wery much. When his friends saw them, they begun gapping and two girls were extremely mad, then in the time took Nefrite and Yami over and both were holding hands while skating on the ice, smiling.

"Hey. Yugi or the pharaoh has a new girl friend."said Joey, but he edged quickly away as he saw the two angry girls busting out in flames.

"Hey, look. She has also one of these millennium items."said Duke pointing at the necklace around her neck. This brought everyone to look where the dice master was pointing.

"I don't care even if she's the queen of England. Yugi is mine and not hers."said Rebecca wery angry.

When the pharaoh saw his friends, he lead the one beside him to them.

"Hay"said the pharaoh happily.

"Erm…hay. Who is she?"whispered Joey to the pharaoh.

"Oh. This is Nefrite. In ancient times was she my fiancée."

"You're WHAATT!"yelled the friends.

"Would you pleas stop screaming? Everyone is already starring at us."said a soft voice.

"Guys, this is Alexa. And these are my friends Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca."

"Pleased, to meet you."

"Hay"

"Soo, Alexa. What do you want with Yugi?"asked a wery angry blond.

"What?"she was now confused"I only live with him in the same house."

"You DOO, WHAATT!"yelled everyone.

"Opa asked her to stay with us, and the rest is a wery long story" explained Yugi, stepping in front of Alexa, only to be there if some problems should occur.

"Ehm…Rebecca was it, right?"asked the girl, the blond as she looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"Yes."she said still glaring at her why Yugi seemed to like her.

"Pleas, be careful what you say."

"And why?"she was now angrier then before.

"Because Nefrite can be wery dangerous, when she is angry. In my old school was a boy who played mean tricks on me and one day had Nefrite enough of him hurting my feelings and…lets just say he went flaying out of the window on the fourth floor and then in the hospital he stammered something about darkness, monsters and shadows that wanted to eat him. She has sometimes really frightening ideas and in her past life had she killed many man that made the mistake to make her angry. So for your own shake, don't make her mad at you."

They all were pale now and Yugi decidet to talk about that with Yami, but everyone nodded making mental notes to never make the queen mad. So they stayed and had fun except for two girls who couldn't get their ayes of the third one. They were jealous.

* * *

_**/One mount later/**_

The friends were all invited to Black Crow Castle. When they arrived with the limo, they saw some old friends already standing there in front of the gigantic building, the Kaiba brothers and the Isthar siblings. They greeted each other and went in. A woman around 60 led them to a big room. There were already three people sitting in the big room. One of them was Alexa and the other two were Shadi and Pegasus. They were sitting by a table and were speaking about some old scripts on it. When she saw up, her item begun to glow and the queen took her place. When Ishizu, Marik and Odeon saw her, they immediately bowed and Kaiba had the strange feeling that he knows her.

"My queen, it's a pleasure to see you again"said Ishizu as she hugged her, something she didn't do when she greeted the pharaoh.

"I know Ais, it was way to long my beloved friend."she said hugging her back.

"He…Ais? But your name's Ishizu."said Tristan scratching his head in confusion as he turned to the two woman.

"Ais was the name of the priestess, who I once was. She sacrificed herself for Egypt. And her full name was Aishizu."

As she said this name Kaiba felt a knot in his troth. He didn't knew why, but this name was wery familiar to him, he felt his stomach tighten, especially by the word 'sacrafice'.

"Seto, is everything ok?"asked Mokuba worriedly from his standing spot beside Noah.

"I'm fine Mokuba"he hated it to lie to his little brother, but he didn't want him to know about that or his strange dreams, especially not the ones about a certain raven haired Egyptian woman with blue ayes and a bath thump. At the thought of one of these dreams, he went red luckily for him no one was paying attention especially not Joey."Not again." he managed to say in his old, cold voice.

"Yes, Kaiba-boy 'again'."smiled Pegasus.

He was the other person about Kaiba dreamt to much for his liking, but luckily not in the way, he dreamt about Ishizu, he would immediately go suicide if that would be the case.

"Alexa, why are we here?"asked Duke.

"Ehm…my name's Nefrite."

"Oh, sorry."

"Milady, shall I bring some tea?"

"Yes, Malera. Thank you."- when she left every gaze turned to the girl."This castle belonged Alexa's parents"

"Now I know what opa meant by 'big house'."said Yugi silently.

"To say the truth I only wanted to invite the ones who are born with a special destination." she said in a sad voice as a memory come back to her.

"We can't change what happened. Now take a seat, we must speak."said a voice. After they sat down, he begun."Now, that they who were born with the Millennium's Light are here, we can begin."said Shadi firmly, but in a mysterious voice.

"What light?"asked Joey confused.

"The Millennium's Light. The power, which can be a gift and a curse. The power over live and death, the power that gave us a new life. Now look."and with that, he begun to chant something in ancient Egyptian language. When he did that they saw a bright, golden light. When it dimmed they saw that the three old spirits were separated from their items and Kaiba and Pegasus had ancient Egyptian clothings on and there with them stood the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl and the Elwen Sword Fighter on they foreheads glowed the millennium symbol.

"What happened?"asked Tea.

Shadi wanted to explain, but he saw that three person in the room were not listening to him. He went to the three and his jaw hit the floor. Then the other ancient Egyptians come to them and went pale.

"How…how can this be…it is impossible."stammered the priest.

"What's it?"asked Bakura suddenly frightened, but Shoulthief put one hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down.

"Just a question, when you three were little did something happen like…, things exploding or crashing in the wall when you were afraid, sad or angry?"asked Yami.

"I remember, when Yugi was one year old, he was scared by a storm and I also told him a ghost story before I brought him to bed and I remember passing his door and I saw when it thundered that, he woke scared up and a vase that was standing on his desk crashed in the opposite wall of the room. Do you mean such things?"asked Yugi's opa.

"I can't remember that, only the storm and the crashing noise."

Then they all turned to the still pale and gapping Shadi.

"I don't know, how this can be, but you three are also the holders of the power of eternity."

"They are what?"now were the others also there and were shocked as they saw the mark.

For about five minutes was it death still in the room, but then Joey bust out laughing and was now laughing his head of and rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny Wheeler?"asked Kaiba annoyed.

"You…ha, ha…you and…ha, ha…the others are all…ha, ha…wearing…ha, ha, ha…this is to good…ha, ha…where is a camera when you need one…ha, ha…you are wearing dresses ha, ha, ha!"he managed to say between laughing fits.

At that point everybody sweatdropped and backed away from some wery angry males. They were literally seeing red.

"They…aren't…DRESSES!"yelled the boys. They were wery pissed on and were yelling with poor Joey in Japanese and ancient Egyptian languages- from Kaiba's and Pegasus's side was he jelled on in English and France to. Then Kaiba stopped and grinned. Joey didn't like this and tried to sneak away.

"Ryou, Yugi, when we heve our memory fully back we will teach you that." Said Shoulthief grinning.

Then they closed their ayes and their bodys begun to glow and to transform. Their hands turned to paws; they ayes cat like…When it was over there stood seven night black panther. Joey went pale and begun screaming while he was running for his life.

"What Shadi wanted to tell you, is that, that on these day in every thousand years we can be who we really were. But just, this one special day."explained Ishizu.

Joey was still screaming and running.

"Mahado, Karim? How come, that you are not chasing him?"asked Nefrite when she saw the two priests sanding beside them.

"I don't want to run around."Then he turned to Ishizu and put an arm around her shoulder."and Ais, you look still like a goodness."

"Ehm…thank you Karim…"

"You don't ne…"but the priest stopped when he saw Kaiba standing behind them again in his human form growling.

Karim immediately took his arm from her and backed away as the other high priest put his arms protectively around the priestess. The not ancients begun gapping at that scene, the others only smiled.

"Long story about that. And the ground that I'm not in this chasing is that I don't want to waist my energy, for a normal human."

"Normal, human!"yelled May. She was about to slap him when a girl stepped between them, holding her staff.

"Leave Mahado-sama or…"

"Manna…"

"Sorry Mahado-sama."said the girl lowering her staff.

"Ehm…Yugi, Bakura. Shall we go in an other room, to speak?"asked Alexa. The boys nodded.

Meanwhile was Joey still running and screaming something about 'crazy Egyptians', the pharaoh and some of the priests and the tombrober chasing him as panthers, Kaiba still hugging Ishizu and glaring at Karim who was sulking eating some of the cookies, Mokuba and Noah watching they brother with wide ayes, May was fuming, Mahado schooled Manna about how to act in an other time period, Serenity watched her brother, Tea tried to wake up an unconscious Tristan and Duke and two old man and Rebecca tried to understand what is happening here. Nefrite said that she will keep an aye on them, so they left the room.

* * *

They went in a big library like work room with mirrors, books and Egyptian artefacts. When they sat down Alexa opened a little black book.

"This was the diary of my mother"

"We also brought the diaries of our parents."

So they began with their search for the truth.

"Look, these parses are similar."said Bakura, pointing on said phases. He read: "We went today in the tomb. Our workers were scared, and the camels were excited, it was as if they feared something in the grave…I also had a bad feeling, it was like…as if somebody was watching us. We found some wery interesting hieroglyphs on the walls and one word come many times…'Shadow Realm'…

The three friends looked at each other, feeling a knot in their troths. "I will read from here"Said Yugi, feeling nervous."This is truly interesting. The hieroglyphs tell about a pharaoh who will return from the death, together with the ones who were born with the same destiny." "To save the world from the shadows, that come back to live with them. Some of them will be reborn in their old bodies, but three of the souls, who felt the most pain will be reborn in their items, waiting for the birth of the three person that are so similar to them and who will give them hope in the darkness which the hatred of the past against them created."read Alexa.

"So, that means we are just like them?"said Bakura thinking.

"In a way yes…"but Yugi stopped when he saw Bakura's face."Bakura…you are looking at me like Shoulthief, and that scares me."

"When we feel the same...Yugi? Alexa? Do you have something with each other?"-he asked. At this, both blushed and starred at the opposite walls.

"We…we don't know…"

* * *

_**/Two years later/**_

Now was everything over. The fight for Atlantis, the Kaiba Grand Pix champion ships, the helping for Alexander the Great and his man to rest in peace and save the ultimate power for ruling the Earth and they recovered the pharaoh's lost memory.

Now was an 18 jars old boy laying awake in his bed, the arms folded behind his head, watching the moon. He sighed in deep sorrow, his heart felt empty. Something was missing...

* * *

_/Flashback_ /

_Two person were on their knees, the ayes filled with tears. Around them were everywhere cards. They friends stood in the silence of the tomb, two other person went to the ones on the ground, hugging them tight. When the boy saw up, he saw tears in the ayes of the person hugging him. _

"_We want to thank you, for everything."_

"_Pleas, Atemu. Don't go..."_

"_We must go, and you two must understand that."said Nefrite in a gentle voice hugging the trembling girl. _

"_But…"_

"_We will see us again"said the pharaoh smiling._

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

A soft knock on the door made him come back out of his memories. He wiped the tears away and opened the door. "Come in."

The girl sat on his bed and he sat near her. It was now two years after the ancient spirits left. Many things changed since then. Kaiba and Ishizu lived now together with Mokuba, who had now a girlfriend and Noah, who tried to go on a date with Rebecca, were happy and the rest of the galaxy shocked, Joey even fainted in shock. May and Joey were also together and Serenity moved to Bakura in his apartment, Duke and Tristan who is now with Tea in New York-had a nearly heart attack and Joey was for three hours out cold. He and Alexa did also change. They had both grown and were now looking like the two people, who they missed so much. It was not the first time that they couldn't sleep. So, they lay side by side, on Yugi's bed. It wasn't anything surprising for them, they gave each other comfort in their pain. In the last years they waited for the promise to be hold. The shop was now Yugi's and his grandpa was on a curse ride around the earth with Dr. Hawkins, Nefrites half brother the god Anubis gave them a long life as a little present.

"I miss them…"said the girl in a sad tone.

"I know"

"Yugi…"

"Yes?"asked the boy laying on his elbow and looking at the girl beside him.

"Please, never leave me alone."

"I promise, I will forever be on your side."

"Would…would you, pleas kiss me?"asked the girl blushing.

He blushed to, but leaned a bow her and kissed her lips gently, in the pale moon light. He smiled and nudged her nose with his when they pulled apart. She snugled herself in his bare chest. Most people who saw or knew them thought that they were like siblings, but there was something between them, that the presents of the ancient rulers left. A longing feeling. It was almost midnight and the stars sparkled like a million diamonds a bow them, but even they couldn't give them ease. The others were worried about them and Ryou. Every day would someone call them, to see if everything was alright.

Yugi turned to Alexa and stroke her face, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin. They felt the tension rise; tonight they wanted to let the guard down and setting the feeling free. Yugi begun kissing her again, but this time they were more passionate. He licked her lower lip with his tongue, pleading playfully to let him in. She let his tongue explore her mouth and she slid her tongue in his. He had taken of her nightgown and threw it to the ground. When they broke apart, he began kissing her neck and went lower. She gasped when his cold tongue slid over her bare breasts, his hands burning her body. She pulled his boxer down and slid her tongue over his chest. Yugi was laying on top of her, a soft moan escaping his lips as her tongue slid over one of his hard nipples. The touch of her long fingers burned on his skin. He could feel his erection, the heat in their bodies rising. He wanted her to be his forever. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer to her body.

"A…Alexa…?"

"Ye…yes?"she patted.

"This…will hurt, the first time…"

"I …know, but I want…to belong to you."

He kissed her and then thrust into her body. She gasped about the sudden flash of pain as he broke her barrier and forced himself into her body, scratching his back with her finger nails. He didn't move for a five minutes, letting the pain go away.

****

* * *

**_Next Morning _**

Yugi woke up as the first rays of sun hit his ayes. He yawned and looked smiling at the girl sleeping beside him. He kissed her on the cheek. She opened her ayes and nuzzled him.

"Did you sleep well?"-he asked, she only nodded and closed her ayes again.

One that afternoon Yugi worked in the shop when he heard Alexa calling him. He went upstairs, only to land on the floor. Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kaiba, Ishizu, Marik, Pegasus and Ryou were all sweatdropping by the view that greeted them. Alexa was giggling and standing a bow Yugi who was trying to stand up, but that is wery difficult when Gazelle's knudling you.

"What in the name of Ra is happening here?"asked Marik.

"Why don't you ask him?"said Yugi, pointing at the monster.

"We didn't expect your visit for today."

"We become this letters"said Pegasus holding up an envelope.

"This is strange"said the girl.

"What is strange?"asked the Egyptian woman.

"We didn't send you any letters."

As this was said everyone went pale and starred wide eyed at the envelope. Then they heard a soft giggle coming from the desk. They turned their gazes to the desk and saw a little girl around two. She had brown hair and hazel brown skin, but her eyes were ice blue. When Gazelle saw her he stood up and went to her, and then they saw Saggy appeared behind her.

"I sent the letters. My name is Aida Kanikat Keket, but my friends call me just Aida."she said bowing and then patted the beasts head beside her.

"Ehm…sister, you know that she looks a little bit like you and a person with who you usually fight and then sleep together"whispered Marik to his sister.

"You don't need to whisper" said the girl and Marik jumped in surprise. "I'm the daughter of the high priests Seth and Aishizu."

"WHAAT!"- yelled everyone and three person fainted.

After three hours and four times fainting from Kaiba and Marik was everyone normal again.

"I, think we can go now little angel."- said Saggy to the girl.

"Ok."

Yugi quickly closed the shop and Aida took the Millennium road from her bag.

"How did you come to THAT?"- asked Marik.

"The seen items are back, and my uncle doesn't know that I borrowed it."- at that, he sweatdropped and made a mental note to hide his item from her.

* * *

_**In New Egypt**_

In the palace garden opened a portal and our friends come trough. After they left the portal the two monsters went away. They all were greeted by a man with long white hair and white beard. He wore the seen aye.

"Hay, grandpa!"

The man smiled and showed them the way in the building. They knew already and that's why Marik must help Kaiba standing and that against both mans will, that this man was Pegasus's past self and also the father of high priest Seth who was Kaiba, Pegasus was also a little bit taken back, but he smiled at his soon to be granddaughter. When they reached the throne room they were greeted by Atemu, Nefrite and Soul Thief. As the three saw their friends they immediately went up to them and hugged.

"I missed you"- said Yugi hugging the ruler.

"I missed you to"

Ehm…ehm…

Every gaze turned to Simon who looked a bit angry.

"As I was saying my pharaoh before I was so roughly interpreted. This ritual is wery important. High priest Seth, high priestess Aishizu, I hope you know what to do."

"Hai"- come the reply. Now everyone of the visitors turned to the two priests. Aida was already by them and stood beside her father.

"Priest Simon, I hope that you don't think that I'm a beginner with magic"- come Set's cold voice, he wasn't to happy.

"Oh no."

"Ehm…Simon?"

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but why…"- he couldn't end his sentence then the pharaoh, the queen and the tomb robber were already by the door with they're look a likes. Then the pharaoh called back.

"Simon, Dartz will be here in one hour please tell him that I will be soon back. Seth, Ais could you please take care of our guests, and tell the others…I will be soon father!"- and he was of.

"Ais, did my cousin just say that he will be soon father?"- asked a wery pale and shocked high priest.

"Yes, he did."- then they heard a 'thump' noise, like when a body hits the floor.

Simon fainted.

* * *

_**Ten yeas later **_

A young woman was sitting by the desk in her workroom. She was finishing a letter, after she closed the envelope, she looked smiling on a picture. A knock brought her back from her thoughts. A man around 28 stepped in the room. She stood up and went to him.

"Were you dreaming?"

"Just a little bit"- she said putting her arms around his neck.

Then the door opened and three children come in running. The two girls looked wery similar, amethyst ayes, blond-black-red hair. The third kid was a boy around 10 or 11 like the girls. He had brown hair and cold ice blue ayes.

"Have you seen my parents?"

"They must be in the throne room"-answered the man. -"Adrian, your parents must be also there."

"Ehm…mom, dad…"

"Yes, Melissa?"- asked her father.

"Aunt Alexa? Uncle Yugi? Did we interpret something?"

"What do you mean Nefreta?"- then they remembered that they are still in each others arms and blushed.

"Uhm…you didn't interpret us"

"Yes, then if we did then…"

"What do you mean Adrian?"

"You remember when Wheeler's dad walked in the bedroom of my parents?"

Now that was something, you don't forget. Joey accidentally walked in on Kaiba and Ishizu in their bedroom. Let's just say they were in the moment deep in something… or should I say in each other. Joey stammered something about; 'sorry, he didn't see anything', 'he didn't know, he's to young to day' and 'he saw it now he's blind'. The whole palace tried to stop the two priests, and Seto send his mummy's after him.

"Oh, yes…"- but then they heard someone yelling.

"WAKET UP, IN THE NAME OF RA! THIS ISNT THE TIME TO SLEEP!"

"WHAATT!"- and then 'thump'.

"They were again sleeping in his report."

They all sighed and went on their way to the throne room and meanwhile was Simon still yelling with the poor royal pair and the high priests, who only wanted to sleep after three hours of Simon's non-stop explaining report about something they don't remembered. So they were on the way to save them, but Alexa turned by the door frame and went to her desk and closed her now finally ready book and went after the others. The title of the book was, _'Ancient tears of Egypt'…_

_**Owari **_


End file.
